Jaded
by CryoManceR
Summary: After Jade ends a serious relationship with Smoke, she has no intention of seeing or dating anybody soon, as she is happy being single and free. That's bad news for Kung Lao, the man who hopes to be the one to mend Jade's broken heart, and has been in love with the Edenian ever since he first laid his eyes on her. Story requested by Swagalious.
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicated to Swagalious, who requested a Jade/Kung Lao pairing fanfic. It is also my first, and I apologize if I disappoint. _

_I have been given the go-ahead and freedom to "come up with something" regarding this story, and have decided to use my own personal life experiences to set up the framework of this fic, just as I did with Kitana's Heartbreak._

_Enjoy Swagalious._

_**Jaded**_

**Jade promised herself she was never going to be in a relationship again. **If the Edenian wasn't going to be with Tomas "Smoke" Vrbada, she wasn't going to be with anybody. No matter who, or how charming and good-looking the guy was, Jade wanted no part of any man. Nobody. The sultry Edenian didn't care if even the richest King of some realm desired her, she wouldn't even bat an eye towards him.

After ending a very serious and long relationship with Smoke, the sultry Edenian was downright _jaded. _That's not to say that what she shared with Tomas was a nightmare, because they did in fact, had been madly in love, and loved each other well.

Unfortunately for them though, not all good relationships go on to have a fairy tale ending.

Smoke insisted that he and Jade remain friends post break-up, but the Edenian found it too difficult to do so, at least for the time being. She wanted to disconnect all ties she had to her former lover, and hoped that she would one day find the strength to be able to have him back in her life again.

After so many years of having Smoke just completely take-over her life, Jade finally tasted the freedom of being single again, and loved every bit of it. The Edenian had forgotten what it was like after so long, and really enjoyed just being by herself. She got to go out more, spending lots of quality time with friends and family, and just finding herself all over again.

Jade's new relationship was life itself, as she had never been one to sit and mope around. The Edenian could actually think just for herself and nobody else, enjoying the lack of responsibility that being single had. She also stayed fit and active, keeping her already well-toned body in tremendous shape.

While this was good for her and all, it also meant bad news for someone like Kung Lao, who always had his heart set on Jade the moment he first laid his eyes on her. She was the Shaolin Monk's dream girl. Everything Kung Lao wanted in a woman Jade had, and more. He believed that she was the perfect fit in his life, and knew that if he were to one day have her, his life would be set.

Being best friends with Liu Kang, the monk often saw how happy the first tournament champion was with his woman, Kitana. The two of them were the happiest, most in-love couple Kung Lao had ever seen, and he often fantasized what that joy would be like for himself. It didn't help that Kitana and Jade were also best friends, and that the sultry Edenian had always brushed Kung Lao off as just another "nice guy."

The Shaolin Monk had always been somewhat jealous of Smoke when he and Jade were together, but due to the nature of their close friendship, Kung Lao respected what they shared and never pried, always just admiring them from afar.

The happiest day of the monk's life was when he found out that Smoke and Jade had ended their relationship, giving him hope that he could somehow be there to comfort and console her. Although Kung Lao never made a move, he was crushed when he heard that Jade was happy being single and free, wanting absolutely nothing to do with any man. Kitana told Liu Kang - who relayed the message - that Jade had no interest in seeing somebody new anytime soon.

Still unbeknownst to her, the Edenian had occupied ninety-nine percent of Kung Lao's mind.

He sighed as he watched her and Kitana sit on the grass field and chit-chat, while enjoying the sun.

Liu Kang placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry pal, I am certain that one day Jade will eventually cave, and will want someone to be there with her on a cold lonely night."

"It still doesn't guarantee that it will be me to keep her warm during that time." Kung Lao replied.

"Well, you have to make a move my friend. Sitting around and dreaming about her isn't going to help you court her."

"I can't. Jade has already stated that she is very happy being single and free. Besides, you were the one who told me that she has no interest in seeing anybody soon."

"Just saying what Kitana had told me. It was never meant to deter you from anything. Besides, Kitana and I _want _to set you two up. Wouldn't it be such a perfect double date for the four of us?"

"It would. I guess we'll just have to wait until she gets over this novelty of being single and free. Then, if I am lucky enough, I may finally find an opportunity to let Jade know how I feel about her…"

"That sounds like a good plan."

"I am concerned with how Smoke would take it though, with me trying to court Jade. They did just ended a very serious relationship, and I am certain that there are still some left over feelings between them."

"Of course there will be. However, eventually they will both need to move on with their lives at some point. And if Smoke truly does care for Jade, he should be happy and respect whatever future decisions she decides to make, regardless of who she makes them with."

"You are as wise as you are skilled, my friend." Kung Lao smiled, patting Liu Kang on the back.

"Only sometimes. Kitana would surely beg to differ…"

The two warriors shared a laugh as the two Edenian women approached them.

"What's so funny, boys?" Kitana asked.

"Oh nothing…just a little joke between two monks." Kung Lao chuckled, before glancing at Jade. She looked so stunning and beautiful, even when she just stood still.

Jade spoke up. "Care to share?"

The Shaolin Monk immediately got all tensed up and nervous, as his dream woman had actually spoken to him. "Uh, uhhhhh…" he trailed off, trying desperately to come up with something smart or witty to say. Kung Lao had absolutely no game.

Liu Kang saw that his wingman was starting to stall and needed to be bailed out fast.

"Uh, how bout over dinner ladies? Kung Lao and I were just talking about how hungry we were before you two showed up." he interjected, rescuing his buddy.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm starving. What do you say, Jade? Care to join us?" Kitana said, rubbing her well toned abdomen.

"Um, sure why not…" The sultry Edenian replied. Although she was not particularly hungry, it wasn't like she had any other plans or place to be.

"Great. Kung Lao's buying." Liu Kang exclaimed, slapping his hand hard on his friends back.

_Chapter 2 coming soon._


	2. Chapter 2 Patience, my friend

_**Jaded**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Kitana and Liu Kang pigged out, while Kung Lao stared at Jade as she played with her food, looking incredibly bored. **And if she wasn't bored, her mind certainly seemed like it was somewhere far and distant. She rested one cheek on a fist, while using her other hand to swish the fork around in her meal.

"Is something wrong Jade? You seem like you really do not want to be here…" Kung Lao said.

"Huh? Oh. No I'm okay, really…I'm just…a little tired is all…" Jade lied. What she really meant was that she was too busy thinking about Smoke.

Hanging around friends, especially with Liu Kang and Kitana, reminded the Edenian of her ex-lover. The four of them used to be the "double-daters" with Jade and Kitana being best friends and dragging their partners with them everywhere they went. This time though, the seat Tomas was supposed to be sitting in was taken by someone else.

Although she wouldn't admit it, Jade was starting to miss Smoke.

"You should eat up Jade. Kung Lao is paying good gold pieces for us to eat here. Which reminds me, we need more chicken." Liu Kang said with a full mouth, before looking around for the waiter.

The Edenian sighed. "I'm fine guys. Really. I am…"

"I've known you long enough to tell when you are lying. What's wrong Jade?" Kitana asked, placing a hand on the Edenian's bare shoulder. Jade shook her head and smiled. She fought hard to keep tears back, as she knew that she was cornered. She couldn't hide her true feelings any longer.

Jade let out a small emotional chuckle. "This is stupid. I don't even know why I am acting like this right now." she sniffled, wiping a loose tear.

"Awww is it Tomas? You're thinking about him aren't you?" Kitana said, putting an arm around her friend. "It's okay. It happens. This is just how it goes. Don't be afraid to hurt."

"I am so sorry guys. I didn't mean to ruin your dinner." Jade said, looking up at the two monks with red eyes.

"It's okay Jade. You didn't ruin anything. Were here for you..." Liu Kang said, still chewing away on a big piece of meat. All he really cared about though, was gulping down on another piece of spicy poultry. He had always left the emotional stuff for Kitana to deal with.

Kung Lao felt crushed. Again. While his heart hurt for the woman of his dreams and no matter how much he wanted to be the person to hold her tight, he knew that her tears still belonged to another man. Kung Lao thought that he himself was probably the last thing on Jade' mind. It was torture, to be so close to Jade, yet be so far from comforting her. Now was definitely not the time for him to move in.

Kitana stood up with Jade, and excused the two ladies from the table. Kung Lao stood up with them.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked solemnly, looking at Kitana.

"It's okay. I got this." The Princess replied, leading a lightly sobbing Jade away for some air.

Kung Lao nodded, before sighing and plumping down on his seat, looking on as the two women exited the restaurant. Liu Kang elbowed him.

"It's okay, Kung Lao. Now is not your turn. Be patient. I promise you will get the opportunity to make a move on her."

"Not with the way things are going. She clearly misses Smoke, and still has feelings for him. It will take awhile before she gets over Tomas, or they may even get back together. I should just give up now."

"Relax my friend. Do not despair too soon. Jade is still in a very sensitive stage right now. They did just break up not too long ago after a very serious relationship."

"But she seemed so happy being free and single."

"I am certain that she was still in denial or just trying her best to move on. I do believe she is happy being alone for now, but there will always be moments where you just need to break down. And that's what we just witnessed."

"So that is a good thing?" Kung Lao asked, with a confused look painted on his face.

"Of course. Think about it. Now that she is going though all the negative side effects of a separation and getting all that stuff out of her system, all that's left to do is to experience the happiness aspect of it. And that's when and where you will come in. When Jade is on the upward mend, good ole' Kung Lao will be there at the peak of her happy stage, and everything will fall into place and work out fine."

Kung Lao beamed with a ray of new hope. "I've said it before, and I will say it again. You are as wise as you are skilled, my friend."

"Trust me. You will have a great chance to prove to Jade how you really feel about her. Just be patient and persistent."

"Thank you, Liu Kang."

"No, thank you, Kung Lao…" Liu Kang replied, before flagging down the waitress. "…for dinner." he elbowed him.

"Yes?" the server asked.

"We are finished here. The dinner was wonderful. Please give this man the bill, add thirty, no, _thirty-five_ percent gratuity for yourself, and thank you very much." Liu Kang said as politely as possible, with the cheekiest grin.


	3. Chapter 3 A walk to remember

_**Jaded**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Kung Lao and Liu Kang exited the Outworld restaurant to meet up with Kitana and Jade, who were sitting outside on a nearby bench. **The green-eyed Edenian wiped away the last of her tears as the princess consoled her. The two girls stood up as they saw the men approach.

"I apologize once more for ruining your evening, guys." Jade said.

"You have nothing to apologize for. If there is anything we can do for you, we will. Kung Lao replied.

Kitana patted Jade on the back.

"That's right Jade. We are here for you, right Liu Kang?" she said, quickly shooting her partner a hard glance.

"Uh, yeah… Absolutely!" Liu Kang hesitated, before smiling nervously and scratching the back of his head.. The champion fighter completely hated dealing with drama and emotions.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it. But I'll be alright. I think I'm just going to head home and take it easy tonight…" the sultry Edenian stated.

Kitana's eyes quickly darted towards Kung Lao, who was also nudged by Liu Kang.

"Kung Lao, why don't you be a gentleman, and give Jade some company? I am sure she would appreciate a tall, handsome man such as yourself to walk her home."

Liu Kang was really driving his elbow hard into Kung Lao's arm now.

"Oh no, it's alright I'll be fi-" Jade started to say before she was interrupted.

"No I insist!" the monk quickly spoke up. "Please, allow me, Jade. It is dark and getting rather late. You'll never know when a stray Tarkatan will jump out of the shadows and try to harass you." Kung Lao joked.

Jade cracked a small smile, before taking a deep breath.

"Sure… why not? You're right. You may need _my _company. I would hate for _you _to be frightened by one of those things." she replied with a joke of her own.

Kung Lao gave the happiest laugh he could give. The monk was happy we was able to make his dream woman smile - also getting Jade to crack jokes of her own - as well as achieve some alone time with her.

"Well that settles that. Good night you two, catch you next time. Oh, and thanks for dinner buddy!" Liu Kang said quickly, as he was eager to get Kitana home and give her some luvin.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" the princess asked her best friend, with genuine concern in her eyes.

"Yes. I'll be fine. It's really Kung Lao you should be asking. I am not sure _if he _will be alright, what with all the scary Tarkatans running around." Jade replied.

Kung Lao smiled, popping his elbow out to offer the green-eyed Edenian an arm link.

"Well you'd better hold me tight then, Jade."

The Edenian smiled as she took it, before turning towards her friends. "Goodnight, you two… And behave, Liu Kang."

"I should be saying the same to you." he replied with a wink.

Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head, as she let Kung Lao lead her away. Although the conversation on the way home was mostly about Jade and her relationship with Smoke, Kung Lao was just happy to be beside her and nowhere else.

Jade continued on, opening-up and spilling her thoughts out to the monk, who was just extremely thankful for every second he had alone with the Edenian.

"…so while Tomas and I loved each other dearly, we ultimately wanted different things in life and decided to end our relationship." Jade stated.

"I see… So when was the last time you saw, or spoke to Smoke?" Kung Lao asked, wondering if they had still kept in touch.

"Not since we broke up. I cannot bear to see him at this moment, and I believe he feels the same way. It'll be very difficult for both of us, to see each other right now."

"How come?"

" Because of how the way things ended between us, and I just don't feel… strong enough yet. Seeing Smoke now would make be awkward for me. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes. So you still have feelings for him…?"

"Yes of course I do, but I am happy being alone now, and moving on with my life. Things seem much less… complicating."

Just when things started looking bright for Kung Lao, his heart sank when Jade reiterated that she was quite content being single.

"So no dating or seeing anyone for awhile huh?" he asked.

"Nope. Not for a loooooooooonnnng time. I am really just happy doing my own thing for now. And who knows? I may end up just passing away as a single, ancient Edenian… Which I wouldn't mind… I'm just tired of all the heartbreak and drama, ya know?"

Although Kung Lao looked down in defeat, the monk did his best to hide it.

"I see…"

The two had reached the front of Jade's door. The Edenian let go of Kung Lao's arm before turning to face him.

"Well here we are… my place. Thank you for dinner and a wonderful evening, even though I did make a little mess of myself… I apologize again." Jade blushed, looking away like a shy little girl.

"Your welcome, Jade. Anytime. And do not apologize to me for anything." Kung Lao bowed slightly.

"And thanks for walking me home… and for listening to me talk about my… issues." she continued.

"I am here to help." the monk smiled politely.

"Thank you. That is very sweet. Well, I'll see you around. Goodnight, Kung Lao." Jade said, as she gave him a quick hug before heading towards her door. The Edenian shot one last sweet-smile at the monk before slowly closing her door.

Kung Lao sighed inwardly as Jade disappeared from sight.


	4. Chapter 4 Midnight Passion

_**Jaded**_

_**Chapter 3**_

That night, Kung Lao tossed and turned in bed as he couldn't sleep. All the monk could think about was Jade, her beautiful face, bright green eyes, and sweet smile. She was everything Kung Lao wanted, and he made a vow to himself to never give up until Jade was his.

The monk sat-up from bed and walked over to his window to stare up at the moon. It was especially large and beautiful tonight, making Kung Lao sigh as it once again reminded him about Jade.

"One day… I'll have you in my arms, Jade. I will be the one to wipe away your tears, make you laugh when you are sad, and be there to love you when you are lonely…" the monk wished upon the stars.

Far from Kung Lao, Jade sat-up from her bed, as she couldn't sleep either. Many thoughts and emotions raced through the Edenian's mind, and there was absolutely no way she would be getting her beauty rest.

Her thoughts mainly consisted of Smoke, but also about Kung Lao for some strange reason.

Jade definitely picked up on small signals from the monk suggesting that he was interested, but somehow it felt more powerful than just some little crush.

While starting new and exciting friendships would absolutely help the Edenian move-on in her life, she wasn't exactly ready to take even baby steps towards dating or building relationships.

_I hope Kung Lao doesn't try anything, I would hate to break his heart… he is just too sweet. However he should be able understand that I am just not ready yet, and I may never will be…_

Jade sighed inwardly before climbing out of her big, lonely bed, and walking over to her window to do exactly what Kung Lao was doing. The Edenian's bright green eyes shot up at the moon, taking in the marvellous wonder and beauty it possessed. It was really big this evening, and it seemed as though the moon was displayed just for her. She thought more about Smoke, and wished that where ever Tomas was, that he was doing much better for himself.

Although the former couple had ended their lengthy relationship on rocky terms, Jade would never wish ill-will on a man she had loved so much.

Jade also thought about Kung Lao again, and silently wished that the monk would find a good woman that will one day make him happy. He deserved it after all, being a good man who knows how to treat others with kindness and respect.

The Edenian took a deep breath before blowing it out slowly, realizing that she was not going to be getting an ounce of sleep tonight. She decided to make her way downstairs to pour herself a cup of tea, when a sudden rap on the door startled her.

_**Knock, knock, knock!**_

_At this hour? Who could that possibly be? _Jade thought, tip-toeing slowly to the back of the front door before peering out through the peephole. Her heart rate jumped from sixty to _a hundred and sixty _in less than a second after seeing who it was.

_No way_. It was Smoke, and judging by the look on his face, it seemed that whatever reason he was at her place at this time of the night had to be urgent _What in the Elder God's names is he doing here? _the Edenian thought, slowly unlocking the door.

Jade didn't know what Smoke was going to say to her, or what _she_ would say to him, as it had been so long since they have last seen or spoken to each other. _Here goes nothing…_

The Edenian cracked the door open a little, just enough to poke her head out the door.

"Smoke? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Jade, I apologize for coming to you like this, and unannounced, but I just had to come see you again. My mind has been in a constant state of unrest since we separated… I need to talk to you…" Tomas requested.

"About what, Smoke? The last words you said to me where: 'I think it would be best if we did not cross paths for a while…' Does that sound right, Tomas?" Jade shot.

"Yes. I know. I admit I was such a fool to have said that to you. I take it back. I just need to speak with you Jade. Just give me another chance…"

Jade hesitated. In front of Smoke's face, the Edenian put up a false front, pretending like she was only considering giving Tomas the time of day, when deep down, she felt extremely lonely on this night, needing someone to talk to herself.

And there was no one else she would rather speak to, then the root cause of her loneliness.

"Alright. You have five, maybe ten minutes at the most. Say what you need to say then leave. Understood?" Jade said, opening the door and allowing Smoke inside.

Tomas walked in with his head slightly bent down, as if he were shy to return to the place he used to call home with her. The Enenra then made his way into the nearby kitchen, before turning around to face his former lover who was shutting the door.

The second the door closed and Jade turned to face Smoke, he was suddenly in front of her face in a flash, up close _and very _personal.

"Smoke, what the-" the Edenian started to say, before she was cut-off by a very forward, and passionate kiss from her ex-lover. Tomas then firmly wrapped his arms around Jade, squeezing her closer to him. Although Jade had trained herself to become strong and carefree, it only took the tender touch of her former love to make her feel weak and dizzy again. She had missed the affection, as it had always felt so good.

Although she didn't want it to end, Jade somehow found the strength to push him off her.

"Smoke, what are you doing? You just cannot show up to my place in the middle of the night and expect me to fall for this!"

"I'm sorry Jade, I couldn't help myself and I have missed you terribly. I need you back." Tomas said, making the move to put his arms around her again. She backed away.

"Tomas! I mean, come on. This behaviour is unacceptable and dishonourable! Do you really expect me to allow you to just take advantage of me?"

"I have never have, and I _never will take _advantage of you Jade. I have always loved you, and will never stop loving you. Any time I have ever showed you affection was real and from my heart, and because I loved you. I have always craved _every_ inch of you, _every _second, of _every_ day. If you truly believe that all I have just told you is a lie, I will leave. Do you want me to leave?" Smoke asked, staring hard and deep into Jade's green eyes.

_Aw, damn it! Why did he have to come here and do this?_ Jade thought. Of all the nights in existence, Tomas Vrbada just _had _to show up in the middle of the night, looking extremely attractive and wanting her bad. It was even worse that the sultry Edenian hadn't gotten any in a while, and was extremely hot, heavy, and horny herself. _Oh screw it! _

"No… I don't want you to leave." Jade said, before rushing into Smoke's arms and assaulting him passionately with violent kisses. The Edenian got more aggressive as she shoved her ex-lover against the kitchen counter, leaning into Tomas hard as their mouths pressed together. Smoke then grabbed Jade's buttocks before lifting her up, and rotating, to place her on the counter top. The Enenra then brushed away all the clutter - causing all of it to fall off the tabletop - before laying the Edenian on her back.

Jade quickly began to tug away at Smoke's clothing as he crawled on top of her, unbuttoning his pants, while he rushed to fully remove them.

Smoke began taking Jade's clothes off in return, fully revealing her sensational body after just a few short moments.

The ex-lovers passionately took each other down memory lane, by making love to each other the way they used to, only this time it was forbidden. It seemed that the fact that they were no longer bound to one another and were engaging in such an intimate activity, made things all the more steamy.

Kung Lao definitely has it work cut-out for him, as he plans on being the man in Jade's future.


	5. Chapter 5 Awkward Moment

_**Jaded **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Knock Knock Knock!**_

Jade awoke from the sound of someone rapping on her door. She then cracked an eye open, lifting head her head up and turning to discover Smoke sleeping beside her…naked.

_Shit._

The Edenian crawled out of bed - being careful not to wake Tomas - and quickly slipped-on her silky emerald-green robe. She tip-toed down the stairs wondering who the hell it would be visiting so early in the morning. Another set of knocks prompted Jade to move quicker, as she crept-up behind the front door to peer through the peek hole.

_Oh no…_

It was Kung Lao, holding a bouquet of flowers and looking very excited, like a teenage boy ready to pick up his girlfriend on their first date.

"Oh shit. What am I going to do?" the Edenian whispered to herself, quickly ducking below the peek hole and resting her back against the door as if she were hiding. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Jade? Jade are you there? It's me, Kung Lao…" the monk spoke from outside the front door.

Jade was trapped. If she didn't answer, Kung Lao would keep knocking loudly and would eventually wake Smoke up. But if she did open the door, Kung Lao was surely going to be in for quite the surprise. She had to dispatch him quickly.

The Edenian took a deep breath before summoning up the courage to face the music. She turned towards the door, taking in a another deep breath as she stared at it.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Kung Lao called out again, looking up towards the second floor window.

_Damnit._

Jade quickly unlocked the door, cracking it open before sticking her head out to face the monk. Kung Lao beamed in delight as he saw that the Edenian had finally answered. She smiled back wearily.

"Jade! Hi!" the monk greeted, storming up and offering the bouquet of flowers to her. "Good morning. These are for you, beautiful…"

"Kung Lao, hi… Thank you, these are beautiful…" she replied, taking the flowers. "What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"I just thought I'd stop by to check-in on you after last night, and thought that maybe…you would like to go for some breakfast…?" he asked, stepping right up to the Edenian. She held on to the door and didn't offer him to come in, as she did not want him to see her wearing nothing but a robe, and on top of that, waking Smoke up.

"Oh gee, uhm… I'm sorry Kung Lao, but you've caught me at a really bad time… perhaps tomorrow?"

"Oh did I? Sorry about that. Yeah tomorrow sounds great. Around the same time?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Jade replied, nodding quickly as she tried to rush things and hoping that the monk would leave.

"Okay. Great. So I guess…I'll see you tomorrow…then…" Kung Lao said in a sad tone, slowly taking steps back, but hesitant to leave.

"Yes. Tomorrow. I'll see you then."

"Jade, is something wrong?" the monk asked in concern. "If there's anything I can do-"

"No I'm fine. Really! I'm alright, Kung La-" Jade shot quickly, before the door was swung open by Smoke, who had awoken and came down.

"Kung Lao! Greetings! What brings you here?" the Enenra asked, happy to see an old friend.


	6. Chapter 6 Forgive me

_**Jaded **_

_**Chapter 6**_

Kung Lao's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of Smoke, and his heart sank even deeper as he realized that Jade had been hiding Tomas this whole time.

He felt like such a fool.

Jade mentally face-palmed herself and had never been more embarrassed in her life. This was absolutely the most awkward and humiliating moment of her existence. The Edenian's face went beet-red and she grinned nervously.

Kung Lao immediately shoved the flowers behind his back and spat out whatever response he could conjure.

"Oh! Uh, greetings friend. I did not realize you were here…" the monk said, drifting his eyes towards Jade. The Edenian looked down in shame. "I was just, stopping by…to say hi to Jade."

"Oh I see. That's is very kind of you… May I ask what the flowers are for?" Smoke asked.

"Oh these? Yes. I'm on my way to go see Liu Kang. He had asked me to pick up some flowers for him to give to Kitana… You know him. He is too lazy to do anything else other than train…"

Jade immediately had a sad, puppy-dog look on her face as she knew that Kung Lao was not telling the truth. The Edenian was so sure that those flowers were meant for her.

Tomas chuckled. "Yes. I do know. Although Liu Kang is a great warrior and is very strict when it comes to discipline, he also knows how to be very sloppy as well."

"Absolutely. Well, it was nice seeing the both of you. I had better get going…" Kung Lao said, looking down and not able to look either of them in the eyes. The monk started to walk away when he was stopped by Jade.

"Kung Lao, wait!" the Edenian called out, before turning to Smoke. The monk halted and turned back.

"Tomas. I just need to ask him something. Can you please just give us a few moments?"

Smoke yawned and stretched his arms out. "Sure. I am going to fix myself something to eat…"

"Thank you."

And with that, the Enenra headed into the kitchen, totally unaware of Kung Lao and Jade's true feelings and intentions. The Edenian slowly shut the door and jogged out to meet Kung Lao.

"Kung Lao. Forgive me. I had no idea you were planning to stop by…had I known…"

"No. _Forgive me, _Jade_. _I did not realize that you are back together with Smoke. _If I _had known-"

"No, Smoke and I-"

"I never would have stopped by. I feel like such a fool…"

"Kung Lao it is not like that between him and I… He just-"

"It's alright, Jade. You have done nothing wrong. Why are you acting as if you have?" the monk said, hiding his true feeling of pain and hurt. The Edenian looked straight into Kung Lao's soul with her bright green eyes. She knew that the awkward moment between the three of them had done it's damage.

"Kung Lao... Smoke showed up last night uninvited and-"

"It's alright Jade. I do not need to know details… Whatever goes on between you and Smoke is none of my business. It is strictly between you two…and I have no reason to be here…"

"Don't say that…" Jade replied softly, placing a hand on his chest. "I know that you have feelings for me. I am not with Smoke anymore. He is a friend that stopped by last evening. I had no idea he was going to show up. I am not bound to him. I am not ready for any sort of relationship with him, or anybody else. I just need to figure things out and what I want on my own. But that doesn't mean I cannot have friends like you…"

Kung Lao sighed. "I'll always be your friend, Jade…"

"Then come see me tomorrow. Like we originally planned. Forgive me for this awkward moment today."

"Sure." Kung Lao replied with a low tone.

"Come by and meet me here at this time. Then we'll have breakfast. On me…" she smiled.

The monk cracked a small smile before turning to talk away. Jade watched Kung Lao disappear before heading back into her home, to deal with Smoke.


	7. Chapter 7 Kung Lao, where are you?

_**Jaded**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Jade had sent Smoke home, telling Tomas that the night between them was just a one-off, and that he should not try that again. The Edenian had also told Smoke that she was not ready for another relationship with him or anyone else anytime soon, and that whatever happened between them did not mean that they were back together.

The next morning came, and Jade waited for Kung Lao to stop by. The Edenian looked at the clock and realized that it was already half an hour past their scheduled meeting time. She began to worry. _Oh I hope he's alright… _Jade thought to herself.

This was certainly not like Kung Lao to be late. The monk had always seemed like a very punctual man, and very considerate of others. The fact that he did not call, or had not shown up yet made Jade worry.

The Edenian waited nervously another thirty minutes, fidgeting and bouncing her leg up and down as if she had restless leg syndrome. She was really worried now.

Jade couldn't wait any longer and decided to give Kitana a call. After a few rings, the Princess of Outworld answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kitana, it's Jade."

"Jade? Hi! How are you?"

"Worried…"

"Worried?" Why? What is it?"

"It's Kung Lao. He was supposed to come meet me at my place an hour ago…"

"Ooooo a date huh? That's excellent. Although I cannot understand why he would be late to come and see you. Judging by how much he is in love with you, I would've bet my life on him showing up to your place an hour early. I hope he is okay… is there any reason why you might think he would be? I would never count on him standing you up."

Jade's heart sank as she realized that Kung Lao may not have recovered from yesterday's early morning drama.

"Well…" she trailed off.

"Well? There's a 'well'? Oh please, do tell. What did you do?"

"It's kind of a long, and awkward story…"

"Awkward? Even better. Spill it out, Jade."

"Damn. Fine. Here it goes. The evening before last, Smoke stopped by in the middle of the night-"

"Smoke?! What?! Ooooo this is getting good. Go on…"

"Tomas came by unexpectedly, and poured his heart out to me, claiming that he is not over what we shared. He was very forward and so attractive, that when he got physical with me, I just couldn't resist. You obviously know what happened next… I was weak and caved in…"

"Oh. My. Elder Gods! Jade, you didn't! You street-walking slave girl! You're an even bigger promiscuous woman than Skarlet is!"

"Hey! It's not like Smoke is a random. Just to remind you, we did have a long and serious relationship you know…"

"I know, I am just bugging you…"

"And how dare you compare me to Skarlet!? I am not even close to that blood-sucking-slave-girl! I can't even believe that she is playing three men at once! Poor Ermac, Noob-Saibot and Scorpion! They have no clue…"

"Gossip is, that she is looking to claim Sub-Zero next, and adding him to her list…"

"Oh no. Skarlet will never get Sub-Zero. No girl can. He is so cold, mysterious, and silent… He cares about nothing other than coming after Scorpion for killing his brother… And those blue eyes of his?"

Both women then sighed. "So dreamy…" Jade said.

"What a hunk. He's more elusive than you are. He wants nothing to do with anybody, no matter how many women throw themselves at him."

"I know. We would be a perfect match."

"Nope. You're not getting him either. Even if you did, Smoke would not be too happy with you being with his best friend."

"A girl can dream though…"

"Yeah. Just like how Kung Lao dreams about you…"

"Shoot. I had better go find him. I feel so horrible…"

"It's not your fault Jade. Well, _it is _your fault… now go find him and fix it."


End file.
